


What's in a Label?

by Enrapturedbylife



Series: What's in a Label [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi Child, F/M, M/M, Parent Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi is So Done, Sawamura Daichi is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrapturedbylife/pseuds/Enrapturedbylife
Summary: Parenting is hard. Single parenting is harder. Single parenting two disruptive toddlers is as harderest as it gets.(Daichi is still trying to teach Yuu and Asahi how understand language conventions, but it's just hard, okay?)Essentially Daichi is a single parent to Asahi and Yuu. Lots of parenting freak outs and fuck ups, but also parental growth.There's also the odd gay panic thrown in for good measure, and a decent dosage of emotional support from Suga and Daichi's overly invested hairdresser.Will warm your heart, maybe make you cry. A key theme of the work is the effect of labels and how we view to see ourselves, so be prepared for an identity crisis aswell.If it sounds good so far then strap yourself into that baby stroller for one hell of a ride.Multi - chapter fic with a sequel to come.Because I am special I've already started posting part of the sequel before I finished the original.Recommended to not skip ahead less you want spoilers (sorry).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: What's in a Label [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729144
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	What's in a Label?

“Yuu, get off your brother!” Jesus. Daichi looks away from his sons for all of five seconds while he tries to cook dinner and their peaceful play with the toy train set has already disintegrated into a rough and tumble. Yuu looks up from where he is splayed across Asahi’s stomach.   
“Asahi likes squishies,” he states, as if it were fact and Asahi’s face were not contorted in discomfort. It’s the same face he pulls when he’s constipated. Asahi definitely does not like squishies.   
“Does he now?” asks Daichi, setting down his knife far away from the edge of the counter, as is an acquired habit when one has toddlers running around. He turns to face his son, hands on his hips and curious to see how long it will take for Yuu to back down.   
“Yes!” Protests Yuu. He rocks back and forth slightly as if to prove his point. Asahi grimaces as Yuu’s knees and elbows dig into his sides.   
“Well. Should we ask him? Asahi, do you like getting squished?” Asahi glances between his father and his brother before giving a tentative nod.  
“Really?” Asahi’s eyes go wide. He refuses to look at Daichi, turning his face to the side to advert his gaze. He sees the blanket on the rug next to him and drags it up and over his face, as if covering himself from sight would help to hide the truth.  
Daichi sighs and leans down to pick up a wriggling Yuu. Yuu protests as he is grabbed round the middle, then bursts into peals of laughter as he is heaved high up into the air.   
“Again! Again!” he screeches, but Daichi refuses to indulge him. He doesn’t want to reward Yuu for misbehaviour. Instead he settles him onto his hip and crouches down beside his eldest.   
“Asahi,” he calls, spare hand reaching out to brush aside messy locks. “Asahi, look at me.” Asahi lowers the blanket just enough for a pair of large brown eyes to peak up over the top. Daichi fights down the urge to collect his phone from the kitchen and take a picture. He owes it to his son to teach him to assert himself.  
“What do we say when someone is hurting us?” It’s a lesson they’ve covered time and time again, but still Daichi struggles to get Asahi to employ it. Asahi remains quiet from underneath the blanket. Daichi firms his tone. “What do we say Asahi?”   
“Stop it, I don’t like it,” he whispers, just loud enough for Daichi to hear.   
“So what do we say to Yuu?” Asahi wriggles out from under the blanket, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at his little brother. Hair flops over his face. He brushes it away with a clumsy hand.   
“I didn’t like it Yuu.”  
Yuu raises his head from where it has come to rest on Daichi’s chest, popping his thumb out of his mouth.   
“I’m sorry” he whispers, unusually quiet, before wriggling free from his father’s grasp. “I’m gonna kiss it better!” He stumbles towards Asahi on unsteady feet and plops down near his head. Small lips quiver, delicately pressing against Asahi’s scalp. Yuu clasps his hand over the site as if the kiss were a butterfly that might flutter away. “All better!” he declares, shattering the peace of the moment with his grin. 

“You’re silly Yuu. That’s not where you hurt Asahi.” Daichi latches onto Asahi, lifting up the soft cotton of his shirt. “You hurt him here, see.” He blows a raspberry onto his stomach. Asahi giggles and twists away from his father, only to have Yuu pounce on him, slobbering not-raspberries up and down his front. His technique is far from perfect, but Asahi laughs all the same.   
“Daaad.” Asahi gurgles, attempting to roll onto his side and wriggle away, but Daichi is tickling him and he can’t escape. “Dad. Daddy!”   
“Come on. What do you say?” Daichi continues tickling his son, but reduces his efforts so Asahi has a chance to talk. A chance to think.   
“I don’t… I don’t want to be tickled anymore.” Daichi stills his fingers, warmth blossoming in his chest. Yuu follows his example.   
“Good job, Buddy. I’m proud of you.” He presses a kiss into the fluff of Asahi’s temple, then gives Yuu one for good measure.   
For a moment, Daichi is proud of himself too. For once, he can finally get his act together and parents his sons as they deserve.  
Then the forgotten rice boils over, Yuu jumps on Asahi with a cry of “I’m proud of you too!” kneeing him in the stomach and causing Asahi to cry.  
Daichi takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Two steps forward, one step back.

At least they are no longer crawling.


End file.
